Time Agent 2846
Time Agent #2846 is a British time-traveler who first appears in Reset. They were called Kiera, and then lead the team to believe they were Oswald Vanylan, but it later turned out that it was an alias. ("God Save the Queen") They are introduced as a burglar, but in reality is actually a human from 200,000 years into the future who is trying to stop a catastrophic event from wiping out all life on Earth. They are by far the most intelligent person on the Earth, even more so than Kevin or Sam. This is because they have taken a drug called V-REXI, which enhances cognitive abilities and strength. They overdosed, and because of that, they will be stronger and smarter than anyone else permanently. They currentlyare in the possession of a gun with liquid bullets that glow, which makes Kiera greatly afraid. ("River of Giants") ("Crushed") They came from a time when 98.5% of the original human population has died out, leaving humans as an endangered species. Like Kevin and Sam, they come from a predominately pansexual world, and like all humans at the time is pansexual. ("A Sight to See") They are also non-binary, and uses "they" pronouns. They are called Kiera, but they admit that it is not their real name, as they don't want anybody from the future who may be coming to kill them to know who they are. They have been asked on several occasions what her name is, but they refuse, only saying that it is very odd and long and unpronounceable. They have short, brown hai. They also hate wearing shorts, and only wear pants and long pajamas. They are surprised whenever anyone wears shorts. They also make fun of Sam Sampson when she does wear shorts. In colder areas, they love to wear trench coats and will wear fingerless gloves. ("Into the Arctic") They are very calm in tense situations, but are terrified of Future Predators. They are also known for their catch phrase, "bitchin'", which they say when they are usually in a tense situation and wanting to make fun of someone. They are highly skilled at fighting, able to take on four people at once for several minutes before finally loosing the fight. ("Reset") They are also great at shooting, seducing, and solving hard problems. They are an atheist, and says that religion is a "fucking mistranslated piece of shit." ("Into the Future") Background Not much is known about their background. All that is known is that they were born 200,000 years into the future and was sent back in time to stop a terrible disaster. Personality Kiera has a sense of humour, but it is usually dark humour. They can be absolutely ruthless and capricious at times, and has no qualms of killing a person if they feel that they need to. Being so thoughtless about killing someone gets them in trouble a lot, and sometimes only after they kill the person do they feel guilty about their actions. Because they carry so many regrets and bad memories, they are often suicidal. They are sarcastic and very witty, and despite their dark and cruel nature cares deeply about their friends, willing to sacrifice themselves to save them. They also suffer from sometimes severe post traumatic stress disorder episodes, from events from their childhood in the future. This can be activated if they encounter future predators, though they have some sort of self-control, as in The Black, they didn't have a total panic attack when seeing them. However, other times, they sometimes becomes almost uncontrollable. When in an argument, they will not back down, and fight for the last word, even if it gets the, in trouble. This has gotten them fired on multiple occasions. They hate wearing shorts, and only wears jeans or long pajamas. They usually wears a mens leather jacket, and will wear trench coats if they feel like it. They also likes to wear fingerless gloves. They also doesn't identify as a man or a woman. They were born a girl, but overall has the appearance of a man, with short reddish-brown hair, and clothing. Relationships *Sam Sampson - ex-girlfriend (deceased) *Kevin Sampson - friend *Thomas Hanson - friend (deceased) *Jenny Peter - friend *Michken Thems - friend (deceased) *Lily - ex-girlfriend (deceased) *Will Deats - friend (deceased) *Dean McCloud - friend (deceased) *Jensen Zachary - ex-lover (deceased) *Perry Andrews - friend Powers and Abilities Appearances Series 1 Reset Into the Arctic Out of the Water A Sight to See The Black Into the Future Terror of the Crocodiles Closing Eyes Series 2 Boom, Boom, Boom Leaking Fuel Civil War Menace of the Crocodiles Midnight Sun The Plains of Canada Mistakes The Wrong Place Migration of the Black Sparrows Pouch Cave River of Giants Series 3 Squamazoic Devil's Island Evolution of Sharks The Abyss Crushed Shark Killers The Beach Invasion Dark Waters Killing Time The Girl Who Ruled Time Of Darkness and Death The Endless Sea Series 4 Black Market Filter Small Worlds Kiera List of Appearances *Reset (first appearance) *Into the Arctic *Out of the Water *A Sight to See *Dead Rocks *The Black *Into the Future *Terror of the Crocodiles *Closing Eyes *Boom, Boom, Boom *Leaking Fuel *Civil War *Animal Nature *Midnight Sun *Scavenged *Mistakes *The Wrong Place *Migration of the Black Sparrows *A New World *Pouch Cave *River of Giants *Squamazoic *Devil's Island *Evolution of Sharks *Primate of Everest (in disguise) *The Abyss *Crushed *Shark Killers *The Beach Invasion *Ghosts of the Past *Dark Waters *Killing Time *The Girl Who Ruled Time *Of Darkness and Death *The Endless Sea *Black Market *Filter *Small Worlds *Kiera Category:Human Category:Team Category:People from the Future Category:Pansexual Category:LGBTQP Character Category:Non-Binary Category:Deceased Character